Kazaat
Kazaat was a Ta-Matoran inhabiting a region of the Southern Matoran universe who was subjected to extensive Dark Hunter experimentation. He would later join the Spherus Magna Matoran/Agori community before becoming a Toa. Some time after this he became dimensionally-displaced whilst searching for Toa Tollubo, eventually finding himself in the Fractures Universe. After a period of memory-loss he donned the temporary name Santis. History Early Life Similarly to all other Ta-Matoran, Kazaat began his life on Spherus Magna. He was one of the final handful of such Matoran to be created and aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe. During this early period of his life, Kazaat labored with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was eventually placed on the Southern Continent with the other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining the land. In particular, Kazaat was known to be proficient with welding equipment, often using his knowledge to fix damaged machinery. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Kazaat gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Kazaat was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. For a significant portion of his life, Kazaat was known to have resided in Mahri Nui, where he busied himself crafting and melding with a perfunctory aspiration of one day training as a welder under Artahka. While his skills were admirable, however, Kazaat often fell short of true proficiency in his craft. Transformation into a Toa Some time after this, Kazaat was contacted by a scholarly Toa of Iron from Nynrah, who had heard local legends of his ordeal. Feeling that the Ta-Matoran was worthy of some kind of honor, the Toa of Iron delivered a Toa Stone to him. Although the exact circumstances of his transformation into a Toa remain unclear, it is known that Kazaat became part of a new generation of Toa on Spherus Magna after the Rebuilding period. Upon becoming the first Tethysian Toa, Kazaat unlocked his elemental Fire and Plasma abilities, as well as the ability to launch bursts of Heat Vision from his eyes. Additionally, Kazaat discovered that his Kanohi was in fact a peculiar blend of three different Kanohi: A Mask of Healing, a Mask of Clairvoyance, and a Mask of Psychometry, the likes of which had only ever been seen in use by a Toa Kaita. The extraordinary mask was christened the Kanohi Danuu by Turaga Whenua. Through unclear means, Kazaat was given the technology to travel between dimensions. After stealing this piece of unknown equipment, Kazaat acquired the ability to transport himself to a number of alternate realities and began traversing through the multiverse in search of Tollubo. The majority of the universes that Kazaat visited during this period had witnessed the Great Cataclysm, causing him to be disorientated by the changes in the Southern Continent in the Fractures Universe. Fractures Universe Roughly six months after Tollubo's disappearance into the Fractures Universe, Toa Kazaat emerged from a portal in the western portion of Voya Nui in the correct reality. However, as a peculiar result of his journey, his dimensional voyage left him confused and disorientated. He thus experienced severe memory loss, forgetting his entire history and remembering only basic bodily functions that came naturally to him - such as sleeping, talking, reading and various fighting moves. Interestingly, he was also unable to recall his own name and began wandering off in search of identity, dubbing himself "Santis" for a brief period of time. Additionally, in this confused state, the word "Tollubo" broke through his subconscious memory. While he was aware that his mission involved "Tollubo", Santis swiftly came to decide that his task was to kill his target rather than recover him, causing the Toa to mistakenly think that his purpose in life was to hunt down and assassinate a De-Matoran named Tollubo. Shortly after this, Santis conveniently acquired a sword, a knife, and a cape. He then donned them and carried on his journey. Unbeknownst to him, the tools had been left there by Pofia, a Fa-Matoran who had been instructed to do so by the clairvoyant, mythical entity known as Ramonda. Toa Kazaat then stumbled upon a disturbing scene in which a Le-Matoran was confronted by a Visorak Roporak. Instinctively, he saved the life of a Matoran by brutally murdering the Visorak. The Matoran ten introduced himself as Torlo and thanked him for his kindness, offering to serve as his aide. When asked of his name Kazaat was unable to recall due to his fragile state of mind and instead used the false name Santis, which unknowingly belonged to a Le-Matoran politician in Tethys, whom Kazaat had known in his first incarnation. The Toa then escorted the Matoran back to his village only to find the settlement was under siege by wild Rahkshi and Visorak. He swiftly engaged a Visorak Vohtarak in battle then proceeded to battle of Rahkshi of Plasma. Both skirmishes resulted in him using his Heat Vision and Plasma capabilities, which scared the other Rahkshi and Visorak attackers, causing them to retreat. Toa Kazaat was then credited with the honor of being the village hero. However, shortly after his victory, he requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru Nui to locate Tollubo and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor amongst the villagers, resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Goll, Krennato, Fiancha, Iolan, Sarnii, Turas, Kyros and Connla. This annoyed the Toa considerably though he did not refuse anyone from his quest. The following day, the group embarked on their trek east to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. On this part of the journey Torlo and Iolan sparred with the Toa, learning a number of swordplay maneuvers from him as well as teaching him a few of their own. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Kazaat's Kanohi Danuu detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. He foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Kazaat tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. After killing at least seven of the pack's leading Rahkshi, He lost control of his powers after creating a heat wave to melt his attackers and ended up accidentally creating a Nova Blast. Fortunately, he was able to direct the blast up into the night sky, causing the Matoran to think he had been killed but also allowing him to survive and slip into unconsciousness until the following morning. Several hours after this, the Toa awoke and began searching for the Matoran, battling his way through the dense charred forests until he came across the villagers trapped in a stone ring. Creating a distraction by dancing in front of the surrounding Visorak and Rahkshi, he was able to divert attention long enough for the Matoran to escape then slaughtered the remaining attackers. Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Fire, Kazaat was able to manipulate, control, and absorb Fire and heat energy. However, Kazaat also had access to limited Heat Vision and Plasma capabilities. Though a reason for this is yet to be revealed, it is likely that his abnormal capabilities could be the result of experimentation, which could also account for his memory loss. Sharing the same biology as a Tethysian Matoran, Kazaat was able to reconstitute his body when it became damaged. Naturally, this cycle would involve being spiritually connected to the mystical apparatus in Karabak's Laboratory. However, being dimensionally displaced and inhabiting a reality where the Laboratory did not exist, it is unknown whether or not he is currently able to reconstitute his form upon critical damage. Mask and Tools Until his arrival in the Fractures Universe, Santis did not wield any weapons. Fortunately, he donned a Toa Tool - which was shaped like a flame - and a knife, both of which he found in the Voya Nui bog-land. Currently, Santis wears a Great Danuu, though the circumstances regarding how he acquired it remain vague and unclear. Quotes Forms Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' - To Be Written Trivia *Kazaat was originally intended to be a re-introduction of the Kazaat character from BobTheDoctor27's retconned Deserts of Death storyline. However, given the storyline's irrelevance in recent years, the character's history was rewritten and his name changed. *The sole reason for Kazaat's re-introduction to the story and the subsequent creation of the Santis character was because BobTheDoctor27 heard the phrase "blazing like a God" and wanted to build a character to use that expression for. However, in more recent times, BobTheDoctor27 has begun to notice several unintentional similarities between the characteristics of Toa Kazaat and the Red Crosse Knight of Edmond Spensor's The Faerie Queene, a figure of Celtic valor and rustic nobility, who later comes to realize his true identity as St. George. See also *An internal promotional gallery of Santis *External Brickshelf Gallery Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire Category:Plasma Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Plasma Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team